


Blake's 7 Drabbles/Ficlets (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Assorted B7 drabbles and ficlets.





	1. b7friday: "firsts" (Vila)

The keypad on the door had broken again, and if his watch hadn't stopped working, it was going to be hours yet before Mum got home. And someone was crying; without turning around, he couldn't tell if it was Kai or one of the boys, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to be stuck out here with a crying kid all evening, that was all he knew. 

After a surprisingly short time, Vila heard something click, and when he pressed the button this time, the door slid open. 

"Easy as pie," he said, cheerfully, waving the little ones inside.


	2. b7friday: "the other side"

The medic didn't know what he hated more about this posting: the mud, the biting insects, the seemingly endless stream of wounded troopers....

He hadn't been quite sure how he'd felt about the Federation's attempt to crush the rebellion until he'd got his first combat posting. Now, though--"Animals," he muttered, as he examined the bleeding wreckage that had been a young man. "They'll stop at nothing."

"That's a rebel, sir," his assistant murmured. "We're to patch him up for interrogation."

That was when he started only caring about treating the wounds, and not thinking about how they got there.


	3. b7friday: "happy endings" (Vila)

"And then what happened, Papa?"

"And then the clever and handsome thief searched far and wide, until he found the beautiful princess--" At the sound of a cleared throat, he added, "--the beautiful, tough, and very intelligent princess, and they lived happily ever after, even though their little girl never went to bed on time."

"And the others? The warrior women and the wizard and the knight and the king? Did they live happily ever after, too?"

He put his arms around her, hugging her tightly and kissing her soft blonde hair. "Of course they did, sweetheart."

"That's my favorite story," she pronounced, snuggling closer to him.

"Mine, too." He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the way the story had really ended.


	4. b7friday: "prior knowledge)

He doesn't remember us. Not Richie, not Ravella, not even me. I was more of a father to him than his own father ever was, and he still doesn't remember that he ever met me. Of course, he also doesn't seem to remember who he is. He knows his name is Roj Blake, but how much else is left of him, I don't know. 

There are people I want to introduce him to, after the meeting. People who don't realize what's happened to him since his arrest. 

People who need to know that things like this are why we fight.


	5. The Night Before (b7friday: Beatles song titles)

The bare bones of their possessions were packed, the explosive charges had been checked and rechecked until Dayna was sure they'd take the entire base out. Vila had scoured the wine cellar in case there'd been a bottle that had escaped his attention--there hadn't--and Tarrant and Soolin checked the rest of the base for any supplies they'd overlooked--there weren't any.

Avon had taken Orac onto Scorpio already and was there talking to it, though he fell silent when anyone came onto the flight deck. 

They were all too preoccupied to ask him what he was working on.


	6. b7friday: missing scene (from Time-Squad)

Cally thought at first that she'd hallucinated him; she'd been alone for quite some time. 

But if she'd imagined someone, it wouldn’t have been him. It'd have been a rebel fighter come to help her avenge their fallen comrades. 

This man was no warrior--far too soft-looking. He had to be Federation. Not a trooper, since he wasn't in uniform, but some sort of double agent, perhaps, sent to finish the job. To finish her.

Well, he wasn't going to find her such an easy target, she decided, making sure her rifle was loaded before she made her presence known.


	7. Vila/Tarrant ficlet

"I saved your life, y'know," Vila pointed out, with a reproachful look at Tarrant.

"And I'm going to be paying for it forever?"

"It's your life. That's worth a little inconvenience, don't you think?"

"And so you expect me to take your watch for you."

"I saved your life. I could have left you down there to get blown up."

"And I'm very grateful, but I'm still not taking your watch, " Tarrant said. 

With an exaggerated sigh, Vila said, "Heartless. You've been taking Avon lessons." Then, more cheerfully, he added, "Wait up for me?"

Tarrant grinned. "That, I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
